Living a Nightmare
by SomeRandomFemale
Summary: Alex Macauley was always close to her older brother, Finn. But when she found out he died she decided to join he BSAA to find out why he would risk his life doing something so dangerous. Set during RE6, Chris and Piers' campaign. Rated T for slight gore and language.


_**A/N: I hope you enjoy readying this and please rate and review. I've actually been working in this story for about year and I've finally worked up the nerve to post it.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but a huge appetite.**_

_**Things written in Bold are Flashbacks.**_

* * *

December 24th of 2012, Alex Macauley received a phone call that would forever change her life.

On Christmas Eve, instead of being with her family, Alex was working. Her boss, who she always described as an incredible douche bag, refused to let anyone have time off for the holidays.

"I'm paying you all to work, so why should I pay you if you aren't working?!" The short, bald man shouted at the three brave employees, including Alex, who worked up the nerve to ask for holiday vacation.

"I seriously cannot stand our boss! He's sitting on his fat ass, flirting with his gold-digging, Barbie wanna-be girlfriend, while we're out here doing the work he should be doing! On Christmas Eve! And I heard he's gonna make us work tomorrow too! We should have a holiday vacation! What the hell is he thinking?!" A feisty, 20-year-old woman complained loudly, hoping her boss could hear, before groaning and letting her head flop onto the pile of papers scattered across her desk.

"Come on, Al, it's not that bad!" A muffled scoff came from the former.

"Okay, it is pretty bad. But look on the bright side, at least you're getting paid!" Her co-worker grinned before he did a childish victory dance, causing the woman to laugh.

"At least I'm getting paid." The brunette repeated encouragingly to herself before a small smile makes its way onto her face.

"There ya go. Now, I gotta get back to work. We're still meeting up for lunch, right?" The man asked, pushing his black hair out of his face with his large hand.

"Of course we are, Matt. Who in their right mind would stand up such a handsome man~" Alex purred playfully before shooing the man away with her hand.

"Oh, you flatter me. If only I weren't playing for the other team I would confess my undying love for thee." Was Matt's retort as he headed back to his cubicle.

Satisfied with the pep talk, the brunette stretched her arms above her head, working out the kinks in her back. A soft sigh passes her lips as she shuffles to get comfortable in the worn seat under her.

"It's gonna be a long day." Alex mumbles before going back to looking over the papers sprawled in front of her.

"So, where is your brother now?" Matt asked as he took a sip of his lukewarm coffee.

"In some place called Edonia, somewhere in Eastern Europe I believe he said." Was Alex's reply before she took a huge bite out of her bacon cheeseburger, scarfing it down in a unladylike manner.

"What's going on in Edonia?" Her co-worker questioned, reaching out a hand to steal one of his friends fries.

"I dunno, he said he couldn't tell me, but I actually didn't expect him to. Military's gotta have their secrets, right?"

"I thought you said he is part of the BSAA?"

"Same difference. Can I have a sip of that?" The woman forced herself to act casual as she easily deflected the subject of her older brothers occupation.

She knew a bit about the BSAA, from both her brother and her own research. Once her older, slightly more oblivious, brother told her that he had been recruited by the BSAA the brunette did everything she could to dig up some information about them. The most she found out was that they were an organization that aimed to prevent and hopefully end bioterrorism. They fought against Bio-Organic-Weapons and took down the terrorist using then.

Her bacon cheeseburger finished with two more bites as she quietly mused. She had no idea what a B.O.W was before she searched searched that too, wanting to he as thorough as possible. What she found worried her greatly. These B.O.W's came in various shapes, sizes and forms that all looked unpleasant. Her brother would be on the front lines fighting monsters who could tear him limb from limb.

When she found out he would he going on his first mission today, she almost had a panic attack. She believed her brother was strong and smart but when he told her the news she felt her stomach drop. She should have been happy for him, he was given the opportunity to impress some of the higher-ups and work alongside someone he admired greatly. But she still said it, she still caused him to deflate from her pessimistic views.

**"Isn't it great?! I'm so excited Alex, actually I'm kinda nervous too.. But mostly excited. Ah, I can't believe I'm going to be working with Chris Redfield! THE Chris Redfield!" Alex listened to her older brother ramble about his first mission with the BSAA.**

**"Finn… Don't you think you should be taking this a bit more seriously?" The woman spoke hesitantly, worrying her lower lip at the sudden silence from the other end.**

**"What do you mean?" The man, two years older than her, spoke softly.**

**"Finn, you could die! You could get hurt! What if things don't go according to plan?!" Alex all but shouted into her cell phone while pacing the floor of her small apartment.**

**"That's what you're worried about? I'm not gonna die, okay? I've been trained for this, I can do this. Can't you just be proud of me?" Was her brothers calmer response.**

**"I-I am proud of you! I'm just… worried." The female spoke anxiously, gripping roughly at the hair that laid on the top of her head.**

**Her brother spoke more words, trying to sooth his younger sisters worries. It, however, had no effect as the woman's grip on her hair tightened, feeling closer to a panic attack as the minutes passed.**

**"Finn… How am I supposed to... live without you...?" Her voice came out weak and she could barely hear herself.**

**Once again, nothing but silence greeted her after these words left her mouth.**

**"You're not going to have to, okay? I'm gonna finish this mission and come home safely. Just you wait. Have a little faith in me, okay?"**

**"Okay. I love you, Finn.."**

**"I love you too, Alex."**

"So, ready to go back to that hell hole we call 'work'?" Matt grinned at his co-worker as they stood to leave the small diner they sat in.

"Oh, god. Do we have to?" Alex groaned, refusing to stand up as she eyes the large company building that seemed to loom over everything surrounding it.

"Unless you don't wanna get paid, I suggest you get your ass up." The black-haired man spoke before dumping out his trash and turning to leave the diner.

Alex quickly shot her trash out, earning a cheer from a man taking orders as the junk made it into the been, before grabbing her coat, wallet, and keys. She waved to every employee she recognized before heading out into the cold. She met Matt at her car with a grin.

"Aw, you waited~". She cooed lightly before getting into the driver's seat.

"Only because you're my ride." Was the man's response as he got comfortable in the passenger seat.

"Still sweet. Hey, can you check the glove department for my phone. I left it in the car and I might have missed a call." The woman put the car in drive before heading to her destination.

"The missed calls, someone's popular."

"From who?"

"One from Mom, one from Kevin, and one from an unknown number. Who's Kevin? You cheatin' on me?" Matt asked in a playful manner as he searched through her phone.

"He's my cousin. Probably wondering why his favorite cousin didn't call for for Christmas Eve." The woman replied as she pulled into the underground parking lot owned by the company.

Both Alex and Matt step out of the car and begin heading for the elevator. The phone in the mans hand starts to ring after he presses the button to get the elevator to the basement.

"Who is it?"

"The unknown number from before." He hands the brunette the phone before slipping inside the elevator.

"I'll answer this, you go on up?" The woman spoke before pressing the 13.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, beside I got a couple of minutes left before my lunch break ends." With that said the elevator doors slide shut.

The woman turned her full attention to her cell phone before accepting the call.

"Hello?" She answered hesitantly while moving to sit in the safety of her car.

"Hello, Miss Macauley, we have some news." A deep male voice answered on the other end, causing the brunette to tense slightly.

"And uh… Just how do you know my name?" She asked cautiously, her free hand moving to grip at the hair on top of her head.

"We know because it is in his file."

"Who's file? And what do you mean we?" Her grip tightened painfully alerting her that she was close to having a panic attack.

"Finn Macauley's."

"So the we is the BSAA?"

"That would be correct."

A relieved sigh passed her lips as her hand falls limp into her lap, her entire body relaxing at this realization.

"You could've started with that. Why is the BSAA calling me? Is Finn's mission going to last longer than anticipated or something?" Was her reply as she eyed her watch.

'Fifteen more minutes left of my break.'

"I'm afraid it's a bit more complicated than that, Miss Macauley."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You ask an awful lot of questions." The man on the other end said causing her to roll her eyes.

"And you're stalling, and doing a horrible job of it. Tell me the reason you called already." The 20-year-old retorted, her voice clearly conveyed how annoyed she was.

"Of course. Due to unfortunate events in Edonia the BSAA are contacting Finn Macauley's family as listed in his file. We have just sent the news to your parents who will most likely want to get in contact with you once this phone call has ended. We regret to inform you that Finn Macauley's life has come to an untimely end."

The woman's pale blue eyes widened a fraction as these words left the mans mouth. Once again, her hand flew up to grip the hair on top of her head. She opened her mouth to reply but no words came out, for several minutes she sat there silent.

"Miss Macauley?"

"I... I'm here." Her voice broke which caused her to flinch and clear her throat. "How did uhm... How did it happen?"

"I'm afraid I'm not quite sure if I'm at liberty to give that information out. However, I can connect you to my superior so you can find out yourself." The man answered, his voice cool and professional which caused Alex to grit her teeth.

"You do that."

Several minutes passed before a different man answered on the other end, his voice slightly hoarse.

"Alex Macauley?"

"Speaking."

"Sorry, but we can't just give out information to civilians."

"...Then who can you give information to?" Alex asked, the hand on her head having a firm grip on her hair giving her a slight headache.

"Members of the BSAA."

Again the line went quiet as the woman pondered this.

"Then consider me a recruit. "

"Hey now, hold on a second-" The man's reaction was immediate before the twenty year old cut him off.

"I gotta go, my lunch break is over." With that she hung up.

The woman's body went on instant autopilot after she stepped out of her car and soon she found herself entering her bosses office without having received any permission.

"What do you want?" Her boss spoke in an irritated tone before going back to his phone call, not even giving the girl a chance to reply. "Anyway..."

"I need to go home. "

However, her boss paid her no attention as he listened to the person on the other end of his phone. Alex stood in front of his desk with a blank stare before she yanked the entire phone base off his desk and threw it across the room.

"Listen to me. I'm leaving whether you like it or not." The brunette glared at the bald man before turning on her heel to leave the room.

"You're fired, ya hear me?! Fired!" The short mans voice rang throughout the entire floor as he shouted more harsh words aimed at the young woman who dared to speak to him that way

'Good.'


End file.
